Council Confrontation Club
by Secret Blue-Admirer
Summary: Selamat datang di Akademi Mahabharata: sekolah elit dengan fasilitas lengkap serta nama yang sudah tersohor. Jangan lupakan adanya kekuasaan absolut di tangan OSIS dan MPK. Seorang gadis bernama Srikandi hendak mengakhiri kekuasaan Kurawa di sana dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia telah terlibat dengan Klub ilegal berjati diri 'Council Confrontation Club'. Mahabharata AU!Highschool.


**Council Confrontation Club**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Tokoh-tokoh pewayangan Mahabharata (c) Rsi Vyasa

Council Confrontation Club (c) Secret Blue-Admire

**.**

**Warning:**

1. AU

2. Maybe OOC

.

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

_Selamat datang di Akademi Mahabharata! Sebuah sekolah swasta menengah pertama dan atas yang telah terbukti keunggulannya dibandingkan dengan sekolah lainnya. Dengan biaya operasional mulai dari Rp 500.000,00 tiap bulannya, anak Anda dapat menikmati pendidikan terbaik dari pengajar terbaik yang telah teruji kompetensinya, serta fasilitas yang lengkap dan terjamin. _

_Selama lima belas tahun terakhir, Akademi Mahabharata terbukti telah menelurkan banyak sekali siswa berprestasi baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Akademi Mahabharata dengan senang hati akan memberikan fasilitas bagi para murid untuk mengembangkan bakat sesuai dengan minat dan kemampuan mereka. Sebanyak empat puluh ekstra kurikuler diadakan di Akademi Mahabharata dan semuanya siap untuk membantu pada murid mengembangkan bakat dan minat masing-masing._

_Fasilitas yang tersedia antara lain:_

_1. Asrama putra dan putri yang dilengkapi dengan televisi dan tempat tidur berukuran _single bed_ untuk tiap anak dan kamar mandi di setiap kamar_

_2. Absensi menggunakan teknologi _fingerprint_ dan detektor wajah_

_3. Laboratorium Sains, Bahasa, dan _IT_ yang lengkap_

_4. Kelas yang dilengkapi _AC_ dan _LCD_ serta proyektor _

_5. Loker untuk masing-masing anak_

_6. Lapangan olahraga yang lengkap_

_7. Dan masih banyak lagi_

_Kami juga melangsungkan berbagai macam acara rutin tiap tahun serta mengadakan pertukaran dengan pelajar asing di negara-negara maju. Kami—_

_._

Srikandi meremas brosur di tangannya, membuangnya ke tanah, dan menyiapkan busur serta anak panahnya lagi. Dia telah bosan dengan semua kesombongan itu dan merasa telah cukup membacanya dalam brosur sejak dia belum masuk ke sekolah itu. Brosur sekolah di mana pun sama saja, semuanya menonjolkan kelebihan tiap sekolah sementara menyembunyikan segala keburukannya. Empat puluh ekstra kurikuler dan semuanya terurus, yang benar saja. Semuanya hanya dibual-bual dan dibesarkan hingga sepertinya sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang paling baik di semesta alam. Mahabharata, namanya saja yang bagus.

_CTAK!_

Anak panah meluncur mulus dari busur setelah tangan Srikandi melepaskannya begitu saja. Tepat mengenai mata banteng yang berada di paling tengah lingkaran target. Nilainya bertambah seratus, Srikandi mencatat dalam hati. Matanya menghitung kembali jumlah anak panah yang tertancap di sana, enam anak panah, menyebar dari lingkaran di tengah hingga yang paling dalam. Nilainya sudah memecahkan rekornya sendiri pada hari kemarin. Dia mengambil dua anak panah sekaligus dan membidik lagi dengan bersemangat. Srikandi dapat bersemangat karena dua hal, yaitu karena dia senang atau karena dia kesal.

Nah, dia tidak kesal.

_CTAK! CTAK!_

Semuanya menancap tepat di tengah sasaran target.

Dia tidak kesal. Dia tidak kesal atau pun membenci sekolahnya, dia hanya membenci sistem yang berlaku di dalamnya. Kekuasaan yang hanya berlaku dan berputar di kalangan orang-orang atas saja membuatnya muak. Memang, kalau kau mau, kau bisa menerima sistem tersebut dengan senang hati karena kau tidak usah direpotkan dengan kegiatan-kegiatan intera sekolah atau semacamnya. Tapi kalau tidak, perasaanmu akan membuncah seperti apa yang dirasakan Srikandi.

Sebal. Kesal. Muak.

Srikandi baru saja menyiapkan anak panah selanjutnya ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok pemuda di luar lapangan. Pemuda berparas tampan itu memandangi salah satu pohon besar di sana, menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada dan menunduk seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Srikandi membatalkan niatnya. Ia segera mengembalikan anak panah dan busurnya pada tempatnya, melangkah keluar lapangan menyongsong sosok sang pemuda dengan penasaran.

Tentu saja ia mengenal pemuda itu, Arjuna. Murid tahun pertama yang nyaris dikenal seisi sekolah karena ketampanan dan kebaikan hatinya dan intensitasnya berganti pacar seperti berganti celana dalam. Putra bungsu Dewi Kunthi Talibratha yang masih merupakan bibi dari Kurawa. Pemuda ketiga tertua dalam Pandhawa.

Setibanya di belakang pemuda itu, Srikandi berdeham. Pemberitahuan akan kehadirannya di sana karena dia tidak terbiasa menyapa seorang pemuda terlebih dahulu. Sesuai harapan, Arjuna berbalik. Senyum terpulas di bibir pemuda itu begitu melihat sosok Srikandi di belakangnya. Senyum yang dapat membuat wanita mana pun jungkir balik serta kayang dalam hati. Tapi tidak, tentu saja Srikandi tidak termasuk dalam deretan 'wanita mana pun' itu.

"Hai," pemuda itu menyapa ramah. Senyumannya terlihat makin lebar di mata Srikandi. "Sedang apa pagi-pagi di sini?"

"Latihan memanah," Srikandi menjawab cepat.

"Oh. Kalau aku sih, sedang memikirkan cara untuk menebang pohon ini," Arjuna menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa diminta. "Seperti biasa, hukuman dari seksi kedisiplinan OSIS."

"Kurawa," gumam Srikandi tak perlu.

"Tepat sekali. Mereka menghukumku untuk menebang pohon ini karena aku terlambat memasuki gerbang sekolah." Arjuna menghembuskan napasnya kemudian dan membentuk ekspresi yang terlihat menyedihkan, tetapi kemudian tersenyum lagi padanya. Mungkin dengan cara itu dia pikir bisa menarik simpati seorang Srikandi.

Srikandi berkedip, dia lebih merasa heran pada satu hal lain, "_Seperti biasa_, maksudmu seperti apa?"

"Yah, seperti biasa. Aku tidak tahu ini perasaanku atau apa, tetapi sepertinya Kurawa tidak menyukaiku dan saudara-saudaraku," jelas Arjuna. Pemuda itu kemudian menekuk lututnya dan duduk di tempat tadi dia berdiri, menyangga dagunya. "Mereka sering sekali menghukum kami."

"Tapi," kata Srikandi. "Kau, kan, memang salah."

"Benar," Arjuna mengangguk setuju. "Tapi siswa yang lebih terlambat daripada aku tidak dihukum seperti ini. Mereka hanya disuruh menghormat pada bendera tiga puluh menit."

Srikandi hanya menggumamkan _oh_ ringan. Agak lama dia baru menyadari bahwa hukuman menebang pohon itu tidak lazim diberikan pada siapa pun yang terlambat. Tapi itu tidak cukup menjadikan bukti. Srikandi duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Memangnya hukuman apa yang biasa diberikan pada kalian?" tanyanya.

"Hukuman yang tidak mungkin diberikan pada murid SMA biasa. Ah, aku tidak ingin kau tahu," jawab Arjuna tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan ditambah senyuman yang mampu mempesona wanita dan mungkin beberapa—

Srikandi mempertahankan wajahnya agar tetap datar.

"Jadi bagaimana aku menebang pohon ini, ya? Hmmm," pemuda itu kembali menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada dan menopang dagu.

"Mereka tidak memberimu alat untuk menebang pohon ini?" dahi Srikandi mengernyit ketika pertanyaan itu terurai dari bibirnya. Arjuna menggeleng singkat dan Srikandi menghembuskan napas panjang melihatnya.

"Aneh," sahut Srikandi. "Sangat aneh."

"Tapi bagaimana pun, tidak ada yang bisa melawan Kurawa," jelas Arjuna. Ia mendongak memandangi ranting-ranting pohon yang hendak ia tebang. "Mereka memiliki kekuasaan nyaris absolut sebagai pengurus dan anggota OSIS serta MPK."

"Makin aneh," Srikandi memicingkan mata sebal. Ia makin membenci sistem yang ada di sekolah ini. "Tapi kita bisa mendaftar untuk mengikuti seleksi anggota OSIS. Aku akan melakukannya dan melawan Kurawa bila aku jadi kau."

"Nah itu dia," Arjuna menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku percaya kau gadis tangguh, Srikandi. Tapi selama beberapa tahun ini, pengurus dan anggota OSIS serta MPK dikuasai Kurawa dan tidak ada yang bisa melawan mereka."

Srikandi mengabaikan pujian dari Arjuna dan memikirkan kembali mengenai perkataannya kepada Arjuna. Jika Arjuna tidak mau, maka kenapa harus memaksa pemuda itu? Dia akan maju sendiri. Ini terlalu konyol untuk dibiarkan. Sistem yang makin memuakkan ini harus ditebas layaknya mencabut rumput liar di kebun; tanpa ampun dan tanpa sisa.

"Aku akan mencalonkan diri menjadi pengurus OSIS." Putusnya tegas. Kesungguhan tersirat jelas di mata gadis itu.

Arjuna tertawa kecil mendengarnya."Mau mencalonkan diri bagaimana? Pendaftarannya saja tidak ada."

Srikandi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "... apa katamu?"

Menurut Lemony Snicket, ada dua makna dari kata "apa". Yang pertama adalah "apa" karena tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan lawan bicara kepadamu. Dan yang kedua adalah "apa" karena kau tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan lawan bicara kepadamu. "Apa" milik Srikandi termasuk yang kedua.

"Pendaftaran pengurus OSIS itu tidak eksis," ulang Arjuna, enteng. Pemuda itu kemudian menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala dan merebahkan badannya di atas tanah. "Di sekolah ini yang seperti itu tidak akan diadakan. Di sekolah ini, pendaftaran pengurus OSIS hanyalah mitos." lanjutnya.

"Tapi kalau di sekolah lain, saat ini pendaftaran OSIS pasti sedang diadakan!"

"Yah, kalau pun ada, di sini itu hanya sebagai formalitas. Semua tahu kalau yang bisa menjadi OSIS hanya Kurawa saja."

Kurawa lagi, seakan-akan pembicaraan Srikandi dan Arjuna hanya berputar di sekitar nama klan itu saja. Kurawa, keturunan dari pemilik sekolah Mahabharata ini. Konon sekolah ini telah berdiri sejak zaman kakek Kurawa yang juga kakek dari Arjuna dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Sebenarnya sebesar apa kuasa Kurawa di sekolah ini?" tanya Srikandi.

"Yah, mereka menguasai OSIS dan MPK," kata Arjuna, "tidak ada siswa yang boleh menjadi anggota, atau pengurus, OSIS selain Kurawa. Sementara untuk MPK, di tiap kelas perwakilan laki-laki pasti dipegang Kurawa karena Kurawa berjumlah seratus orang, jadi di semua kelas pasti ada anggota Kurawa setidaknya empat orang. Itu sudah cukup untuk mendominasi." Arjuna melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan panjang lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. "Tidak ada celah."

Srikandi menekuk lututnya mendekat ke dada. Sembari membenarkan rok selututnya, dia memeluk kakinya dan berpikir ulang mengenai rencananya. "Biar pun begitu, aku masih ingin mencoba mendaftar," katanya. "Maksudku, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau terus ada kekuasaan yang berpusat pada Kurawa dan atau berlaku hanya pada Kurawa saja, namanya bukan sekolah."

"Yah, karena kau bukan Pandhawa, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya jauh-jauh dari masalah yang bisa kau buat dengan Kurawa dan kau bisa menikmati hidup yang menyenangkan selama masa mudamu."

"Kau ingin menyuruhku untuk menutup mata? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kau kan korban! Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" entah mengapa kepasrahan Arjuna hanya membuat Srikandi merasa sangat kesal.

"Kau punya rasa keadilan yang tinggi, ya, Srikandi? Gadis yang menarik," komentar Arjuna. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melirik pada gadis itu, dan tersenyum.

Srikandi memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Bagaimana, ya? Hubungan Kurawa dengan Pandhawa sendiri agak rumit untuk dijelaskan. Sebenarnya, kami masih bersepupu, jadi kami tidak ingin berbuat kasar pada mereka. Bagaimana pun kami memiliki darah yang sama mengaliri nadi kami dan saudara sedarah tidak seharusnya berkelahi."

"Tapi mereka mencari masalah dengan kalian!"

"Kami tidak masalah."

"Yang benar saja!"

Arjuna menghembuskan napasnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Hei, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai, lho. Kau sangat ingin menemaniku sampai tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran?" Pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang bertambah lebar.

Srikandi memelototkan matanya seperti baru tersadar akan kenyataan itu dan segera memeriksa jam tangannya. Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya sebelum kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dengan cepat membersihkan roknya yang berdebu. "Kau sendiri tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran?" tanyanya lagi. Dia melihat Arjuna masih santai berbaring di atas tanah.

"Aku tidak boleh ikut pelajaran sebelum berhasil menebang pohon tanpa sisa," kata Arjuna. "Begitu bunyi hukuman untukku."

"Dan mereka tidak memberimu alat untuk melakukannya."

"Karena itulah sekarang aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya."

Srikandi mengamati Arjuna yang masih tampak santai di posisinya yang berbaring di atas tanah. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua alis matanya. "Semoga beruntung berpikirnya," kata gadis itu pada akhirnya, kemudian dia berbalik dan belari ke ruangan klub memanah. Tentu saja banyak yang harus dibereskan sebelum kembali ke kelas, mengapa waktu begitu cepat terlewat?

Tapi hal itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dipikirkan saat ini. Penjelasan Arjuna masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Srikandi membulatkan tekad untuk melawan Kurawa kalau Pandhawa tidak berniat melakukannya.

Langkah pertama? Mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota OSIS.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

Next chapter:

"_Aku mau mendaftar menjadi anggota OSIS!"_

"_Kau mau bergabung dengan kami untuk mengalahkan Kurawa?"_

"_Namamu, Nakula?"_

"_Kita semua tahu itu tidak mungkin, memang."_

_"Kalian ini sebenarnya klub eskul apa?"_


End file.
